A different sort of dancing dragons
by bigwalder
Summary: The Maester's have told us many lies about the Targaryens turns out they also lied about the amount of swords Visenya had. These 2 lovers and siblings try and get over the loss of another sibling and lover in this steamy futa story


Visenya peered out the window to see the training yard of dragonstone it brought fond memories of her sword fighting with her brother Aegon... and their sister Rhaenys watching them. She struck the wall with a mailed fist in her anger. The conquerers they had called us who rode great beasts that gave them power to rival the gods yet how meaningless those words become when we can be so easily brought to death by a simple a Dornish crossbow. When she had heard of Rhaenys's death. she wanted to fly their immediately and avenge her she knew it was a rash and idiotic idea one she would normally never let enter her mind but this one she did and it had moved her unto Vhagar's back and brought dark sister into her hand. it was only the urging of lord velyrion and several men at arms that brought her back to her senses

Again she found herself enraged by this loss that she was unable to have justice for. "We have lost more trying to conquer Dorne than all the other kingdoms together for the sake of our dynasty for Rhaenys's son we must halt" that was what Aegon had consoled her with thinking on it it was clearly true but still hard to accept. She was trying to calm down when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her brother. When he saw her face he knew why she so was distraught and they embraced.

"Aegon" she said "i remembered our sister again"

"i know" the king replied bringing her closer and lifting his gaze to the window "its getting dark perhaps we could retire to our bed chamber" he switched to a coy smile that was rare from Aegon the conquerer

Visenya taking his meaning grinned at her brother "that would be most welcomed my king" she grinned at him as they made for the room. Once there they began stripping to the last garment aegon got on his back on top of the bed his sister spreading his legs open to get at his dragonhole and brought her flaccid 10 inch cock (which he had rightfully named Baelerion) up to the Anus and inserted her girthy tip. Aegon moaned in pleasure which in turned stirred visenya and within a few thrusts she was hard and at her maximum 13 inch length. With a wild look on her face she pounded the king relentlessly. Her cock touching the deepest parts of her brother.

Aegon was not one for screaming yet taking all this it was all he could do to breath heavily huffing with each thrust. And worse he was not half way done his sister could last far longer than anyone. He remembered once to celebrate the taking of stormsend she and orys wagered which of them could last longer while fucking Argilac's daughter. it was a near thing Visenya lasting mere seconds longer in the 10 minute struggle before she finished in Argella's mouth. Though visenya was usually humble in victory she did allow one jape where she told Orys not to feel lesser he had his whole life to practice with the girl.

Though Aegon did not posses the restraint his sister did and he knew he'd be cumming within seconds. He tried to delay but Visenya slamming his ass was just too much for any man and he released his dragon seed which sprayed uselessly on his chest

Visenya tittered at her little brother "you're first in a lot of things brother first to unite westeros first to remove the iron born first to make the north kneel without a fight and first in the bedroom"

She only allowed a brief reprieve before resuming the pounding faster than before. Aegon could hardly stand it and when visenya finally showed mercy and finished he blurted out "mommy!"

Visenya gave a hearty chuckle "I am the mommy of dragon aren't I. Should I give my suckling babe his mother's milk?

Aegon hesitated at first before saying "yes mommy" Visenya grinned rose and plunged her still wet with seed cock in Aegon's mouth gagging him with it and shoving it deep into his throat. Yet the king licked and bobbed his head eagerly

As their love making reached its peak Visenya embraced Aegon affectionately both letting their grieving for the past and worries of the future melt away.


End file.
